Forever, he promised
by ohhhkay
Summary: A short piece focusing on Edward and Bella in the meadow.


Had it really been months since Edward had changed me? Everything had changed in a matter of hours that day. It seemed like it was yesterday -- I was fighting with Jacob, Alice was back and Edward was in Italy, temping death. Before I knew it, I had crashed into him -- nearly falling back, begging him not to step into the bright sunlight that flooded the square around us -- threatening every second to expose him. I had begged him, fighting for breath as I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks. He grabbed me in one swift movement -- seeing the Volturi guard begin to close in on us.

And then there was the pain. Excruciating. It took over everything I knew. It was so powerful that it sent me into a black out. I would wake every few hours, screaming and writhing from the pain -- even Edward struggled to keep me still and silenced. No matter when I woke, he and Alice never left my side. They let me rest when I needed to rest -- which took up most of the flight back to Forks. Even then, I wasn't awake or even aware enough to make it off the plane myself. Edward carried me the entire way.

When I finally woke, I was surrounded by the Cullen family. Edward was huddled close by, shielding me from his family. Even they knew what had gone on, but he didn't want to take any risks. He hardly had to say a word about what had happened -- the change that had taken place. Once the words _"Welcome home, Bella.."_ left his lips, I knew what he meant. I looked up at everyone, each one nodding and offering a smile to me.

Now, here I was -- racing through the forest -- jumping and leaping over fallen trees, my arms flung out at my sides as I ran.

Edward, and Jasper had given me a head start. Alice had taken off before me and she was hiding somewhere in the dense forest surrounding me. They were testing me, I knew this, but it didn't stop the enjoyment I felt. Running free -- exploring all of my new abilities. I was doing one of the things I now loved most -- _running_. I shrieked when Alice popped out in front of me but I only jumped back when I felt the boys pummel me. Both had caught up to me in less than three minutes.

I couldn't help but laugh before I pushed both boys off of me, threw a sly look to Alice and took off in a different direction than I had been going in the first place. I could hear Edward's laughter and Jasper groaning while Alice giggled behind me. We stopped for a split second, grinned at each other and took off in separate directions once again. "Edward," I said, drawing his name out as I let myself run in small circles.

I knew how close he was to me, he'd catch up either way.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked, holding his hand out as he near med. I pouted but grabbed his hand, letting myself melt into his arms when he crushed them around me.

"Found me," I answered sheepishly, wiggling out from his embrace to wander quietly into our meadow. Alice and Jasper were sitting across from each other at one end, Jasper was leaning comfortably against a tree while Alice sat across from him. They were both silent, but I knew they didn't need words to communicate. It still amazed me, and it had from the moment I really began to get to know them.

I watched as Edward lowered himself to the ground, stretching out on the bright green grass. A sideways smile curled onto my lips as I soon followed, curling my body up against his. I propped my chin up on one hand while the other traced circles in his palm. I had drifted off into memories, gazing around the meadow for a moment before my gaze had fallen to his face.

Even now, his smile dazzled me. "I remember everything," he said quietly, knowing I was thinking about our first time in the meadow.

"Do you realize how many times we can do this in our lifetime?" I asked, still in awe of all I could do now. "We could be here... every day... forever," I whispered, watching him as he pushed himself to sit up. "Forever," I repeated, staring into his topaz eyes, my free hand moving to cup his cool cheek before our lips me.

"Forever, Bella.. I promised..." he whispered, barely pulling away.


End file.
